


venus flytrap

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, a lot of cum, maybe too much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Galo wants to be fucked by Kray, and he finds a way.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	venus flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> please be warned: rape, drugs, excessively out of character

It wasn’t like Kray was too busy to entertain a relationship. He had time for casual fucks if the discarded condoms Galo found in Kray’s trash meant anything. He had felt intense jealousy and rage as he imagined all the lucky people who got to be fucked by Kray. He couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t be one of them, always being held at arm’s length by Kray, even though Galo couldn’t have made it any more obvious that he’d do anything for Kray.

Which is why Kray shouldn’t have been surprised by what was to happen when he dropped by Galo’s apartment for a routine visit. Galo had offered some food to him, which he would have usually refused, but Galo’s eyes were like flashlights in his face, loud mouth shooting off about how he was so excited for Kray to try his cooking, how he learned this just for him, to the point where it would have been far too overtly rude to still refuse. And Galo just wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Galo keenly watches him take a few bites. He’s probably waiting for a compliment, Kray thinks, the boy has always been so desperate for a crumb of approval. They have light conversation, but it seems to be harder than usual to keep up with Galo’s senseless ramblings. Though there’s also something about the way Galo is looking expectantly at him that makes him think he’s a bit off today… Kray himself feels a little bit off as well. As if on cue, Kray begins to feel heat building up in his body. He ponders for a second whether its his burnish impulses slipping through and feels a surge of panic, but his arm feels cool. The heat is concentrated in his lower body.

“Gov, are you okay?”

Now Kray’s vision is beginning to blur, as Galo hands him a glass.

“Drink this,” Galo says and Kray does before he realizes it’s not water. Galo’s voice is swimming in and out of his head, saying encouraging little things like “here, let me help you,” and “hold on” as he lets himself be steered wherever Galo is leading him.

The next instance his mind blinks back into consciousness, he’s lying on his back, on a bed with both his arms and legs restrained as Galo is clicking the final handcuff on his left ankle to the bedpost.

“Galo…” his throat feels like sandpaper and he doesn’t think he actually produced any sound until Galo perks up at his name and beams at him. “What’s…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, gov,” Galo climbs onto Kray and straddles his thighs and palms the straining erection through his pants. The cloudiness and confusion in Kray’s head is immediately replaced with an overpowering focus on his erection.

“Galo… Get. Off.” He pants, trying to keep his voice steady. But Galo isn’t listening at all. He’s undoing Kray’s belt looking like a kid opening a birthday present.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, gov.”

This couldn’t possibly be happening. He struggles to yank his arms out of their restraints but his limbs didn’t even feel attached to his body anymore.

“You drugged me?”

“Mm hmm.”

“I’m not fucking you.”

Galo pouted, and made his stupid puppy dog eyes. Kray wanted to strangle him.

“But look how hard you are. I can help you get off.” And emphasized the fact by squeezing Kray’s dick through his pants. Kray gasps and begins to protest but Galo leans in and presses a heated kiss against his mouth. The kiss is sloppy and desperate, but when Galo retreats his tongue out of his mouth, Kray is breathless and he chokes out, “Galo – stop –“

“I’ll be so good for you, Kray,” Galo breathes against his ear before placing soft kisses down the column on his neck. He pulls Kray’s pants and briefs down his thighs and takes a second to admire Kray’s painfully hard dick flopping wetly against his stomach. He had imagined Kray’s cock so many times he couldn’t count them, and while he just knew Kray must be big for a man of his size, Kray was even larger than he expected. His cock was obscenely girthy, and with the way precum kept leaking out of the thick tip down the veiny shaft, it looked like the most delicious thing Galo had ever seen. He begins to pump Kray’s slick cock with the utmost focus and attention that he’s never given anything else in his life.

“It feels good right?” he asks Kray, whose red, sweaty face reads every emotion between wrath and confliction and arousal, while he’s trying not to buck his hips into Galo’s hands but failing.

Galo’s mouth waters as he leans down to lick around the thick head before wrapping his mouth around the entire head, and hums in delight around Kray’s cock at the taste of the precum dribbling out of the tip.

“N – Ah – “ Kray can barely get any words out at this point. The normally composed governor looked so disheveled and uncouth. Galo’s heart was pounding so hard.

He sank his mouth down the rest of Kray’s cock, going slow and holding Kray’s violently jerking hips down. The blunt head hits his throat, but he keeps going until his lips are touching the base. Kray’s cock is filling half his throat, and Galo’s gagging around it, but he keeps it there. All the practice sucking random dudes’ dicks had been practice to deepthroat Kray’s dick, and he was going to make sure it paid off. He pulled off a few inches, before plunging Kray’s cock back into his throat, then doing it again and again, bobbing his head. The strangled moans and gasps coming from Kray was like music to his ears, and when his cock began to throb in his throat and he seemed like he was about to come, Galo pulled off messily and left Kray gasping. Galo’s jaw ached from the feeling of being stretched too far wide. Kray’s dick was covered with a copious amount of saliva which was more than enough lube for the next part.

He was shaking with anticipation at the thought of Kray’s cock stuffing his hole full. He knew the few fingers he used to stretch his hole before Kray arrived really did not help in any way to prepare for Kray’s girth. But he couldn’t wait one second more. He sat up and positioned Kray’s cock at his entrance, before slowly sinking down the length. Just the tip felt impossibly large, and Galo had to pause to catch his breath. His thighs trembled as he continued impaling himself on Kray’s erection, inch by inch. Finally he feels Kray’s hips underneath him. He rocks back and forth experimentally, getting used to the size and feeling of being filled to the brim with Kray’s cock.

“Mhm… Kray… Ah – you’re so big – I feel so full –“ Galo moans, as he grinds down, feeling his insides shift to accommodate Kray’s length. All the while, Kray’s breathing is shallow and his eyes unfocused. He didn’t look anywhere near Earth.

Galo begins to fuck himself on Kray’s cock. He’s so long that the head completely misses his prostate but he still gets that sweet friction against the shaft every time he moves up and down. He’s gradually moving faster, riding Kray with enthusiasm, but still being careful to pace himself. When he pulls back nearly all the way off, with only Kray’s tip inside him, he feels empty, as if his body was made to contain Kray’s cock and he’s incomplete without it. He buries it back inside, sheathing himself on Kray, feeling the warmth all the way in his stomach, and lets out a whimpering moan.

“Fuck, you feel so good inside me…”

Kray is red and flushed underneath him, his broad chest expanding with every shaking breath and the muscles in his forearms rippling each time he tries to pull his arms out of their restraints. Galo drinks in the sight and leans forward to kiss him, and Kray doesn’t kiss back, his mouth loose and just allowing Galo to hungrily suck on his tongue. Galo keeps rocking back on his dick, using Kray like a dildo. He sits back up and arches his back, rearranging himself so his hands are braced on Kray’s thighs and the new angle has Kray’s head rubbing right against his prostate. His orgasm is getting closer, and he’s bouncing faster and faster, and he’s moaning, “Yes – ah – yes, mhmm yes Kray – baby – “

He lets out a loud moan as he comes all over both of their stomachs and clenches around Kray’s length so abruptly and tightly that Kray comes with a groan as well. Kray’s cock twitches against Galo’s sensitive walls as it shoots a thick, hot shot of cum deep inside him, making Galo curl his toes in pleasure. They’re both panting and coming down from the high.

Galo lifts himself gingerly off Kray and turns around. He sticks his ass up and spreads his cheeks wide with his hands to show off his hole, pink and stretched, filled with creamy, warm cum that was beginning to leak out.

“Look, Kray,” he pants. “Look how full I am with your cum.”

Galo peers over his shoulder to see Kray’s eyes fixed on his hole, unable to look away. He tries to suppress a happy giggle. The aphrodisiac he put in Kray’s drink should get him a couple more turns on his cock. With a few strokes, Kray is back to full hardness and Galo shuffles forward and reaches behind to plug himself back up with Kray’s dick. His hole is already sore from how big Kray is but it just feels so good, thinking about how he finally has Kray’s dick all to himself. He gets into a rhythm again, riding Kray backwards. He turns his head to look back at Kray and sees Kray starring intensely at his cock disappearing into Galo’s hole over and over, while his rim gets smeared with cum and Kray’s dick is coated with white every time he lifts his hips up and down.

A strangled moan comes out of Kray when Galo drops his full weight on him, his tight hole sucking in all of Kray as deep as it could take. Kray lifts his hips the next time Galo comes down to meet him halfway, and Galo gasps, “Ah – Kray!” He maneuvers himself back around without taking his ass off Kray’s cock so he can get into a good position to take Kray’s thrusts. Galo’s thighs are absolutely burning from the exertion, so he’s grateful that Kray is contributing to some of the effort (not that he’d ever complain about getting to ride Kray). But he thinks about how much he’d love to be manhandled and railed by Kray.

Galo fantasizes about Kray bending him in half, pounding his ass hard enough to make his hole sore for weeks. In his dreams, Kray would lean over him, and press Galo’s legs as far back as they would go, while gazing at him like a predator that had cornered its dinner. The Kray of his dreams would fuck him silly and call him his “pretty little slut” and shower him with kisses and squeeze their intertwined fingers while they both came and tenderly stroke his face until they both fell asleep…

Galo was snapped out of his fantasy when he heard a loud crack and saw a pair of piercing red eyes on him, and a couple of busted open handcuffs on the bed. Oh. They were cheap things to begin with, and he knew an un-intoxicated Kray would easily get out of them, but he hadn’t expected the flunitrazepam to wear off this fast. He wondered if Kray would push him off or hit him, but he didn’t even have time to react as Kray’s hands shot out and roughly gripped his hips to slam Galo down onto his cock. Galo scrambles for something to hold onto as Kray quickly got into a punishingly hard rhythm, pounding up into Galo with harsh, brutal thrusts. Galo is helpless to it as he gasps and moans each time he comes down hard on Kray’s cock, hard enough that the flesh of Galo’s ass bounces every time Kray slams his hips up. Kray is quietly gasping out strangled curse words as his fingers dig into Galo’s tiny waist, quickly unravelling and losing any composure he might have had. The thought of being used for Kray’s pleasure sends him over the edge.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck – oh my god – Kray –“

Thick ropes of cum bursts out of his cock over both of their bodies as Kray continues fucking him through his orgasm. Galo’s body becomes pliant and slack and though his tiredness he almost gets hard again from the way Kray treats him like his own little cum dump. Kray buries himself to the hilt and empties a final, hot load deep inside of him, filling his thoroughly-used hole with so much cum that Galo felt like he might burst. God, it felt amazing. He wanted to stay like that forever, his thighs twitching on either side of Kray’s hips and Kray’s cock and cum stuffing him past his limits.

When he finally finishes milking Kray’s dick of all his cum, Kray had completely passed out. He lets Kray’s softened dick slip out of his creamy hole. He shuffles up over to the pillow to lay his face next to Kray’s, who still looked so handsome even though he had just been fucked out of his mind. He nuzzles his face into Kray’s neck and grabs one of his limp arms to drape over his own waist. Lying there exhausted in Kray’s warm arms, Galo drifts off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
